Gorda
by Shoseiki
Summary: Naruto no ha tocado a Sakura por el proceso de embarazo, ella creerá que por haber subido un poco de peso el rubio no siente deseos hacia ella. —Estoy gorda, por eso ya no me quieres. —Por favor Sakura-chan, la única que mujer que deseo eres tú.


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia aquí publicada si es mía, por favor no copiar.

* * *

" **Gorda"**

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

El sol resplandecía con una intensidad bastante sofocante. Con durar una o dos horas expuesto a los rayos del mismo, la piel cambiaba de color, dándole un toque bronceado. Eso creyó Sakura al asomarse por la ventana de su casa, observando el color anaranjado proveniente del sol escondido detrás de las montañas. Suspiró cansadamente, debía soportar aquel resplandor si quería pasar el día en familia.

Unos pasos tras su espalda se hicieron escuchar, algo rápidos y firmes. No tuvo necesidad de voltear, porque sabía de quien se trataba.

—¡Ya estoy listo dattebayo!

Ella giró y descubrió la casual ropa del Uzumaki. Vestía sin mucha elegancia. Solo una camiseta de rayas negra, pantalón naranja y zapatos. Aunque era sumamente simple, le pareció de lo más atractivo.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?— preguntó al notar la penetrante mirada de su esposa.

—N-nada… Mejor vámonos, no quiero regresar tarde.

Naruto se adelantó abriendo la puerta, haciéndole seña con la mano para que saliera primero. Ella gustosa pasó.

Comúnmente los domingos no existía mucha cantidad de gente deambulando por las calles de Konoha, pero ese día había que abrirse paso entre la enorme cantidad de personas. Tal vez se debía a las jugosas y abundante ofertas de los comerciantes, que gritaban y alardeaban de todo tipo de artículos. Muchas personas compraban, otras no y algunas preferían ignorar por completo la publicidad de los negocios.

Naruto y Sakura caminaban tranquilamente pues todos reconocían que se trataba del Hokage, como por arte de magia se distanciaban, dándoles total espacio para observar lo que quisiesen. Ella más que todo, porque debido a su estado de embarazo, no podía faltarle el aire libre.

—¿Te sientes bien Sakura-chan?

—Sí, solo que a veces tanto olor a comida me producen nauseas.

Todo marchaba con absoluta normalidad, hasta que de pronto, el olor del Ichiraku-ramen llegó a la nariz del Séptimo. Por puro deleite, cerró los ojos inhalando aquel aroma a su plato favorito.

Sin poder contener la curiosidad corrió hasta el puesto, olvidándose por completo de su agradable compañía. Haruno al sentir que no lo tenía al lado, ni verlo por ningún lado, empezó a llamarlo a gritos. Las personas que pasaban a su alrededor no le permitían ver la cabeza rubia del kitsune, moviéndose de un lado a otro algunos metros de distancia.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

Pronto los gritos tomaron más fuerza de voz, a costa claro está, de que al siguiente día se le hincharan las amígdalas. Lo pagaría muy caro cuando regresaran a casa.

El rubio alcanzó a oír los desesperantes y enfurecidos gritos de su esposa, así que por bien propio, corrió a buscarla. Le fue fácil pues nadie más que ella poseía una cabellera rosa. Al pararse frente a ella un buen golpe lo aturdió, le había dado un buen coscacho por dejarla sola en medio de la calle.

—Perdóname, no lo vuelvo hacer.

—Más te vale— murmuró seriamente. No es que ella fuera dependiente de él, pero debido a la enorme panza que tenía, en ocasiones necesitaba ayuda para caminar libremente.

Recorrieron otros puestos más admirando los nuevos productos colocados en venta, algunos muy caros y otros bastante económicos, todo con el fin de hacer competencia entre vendedores. Gemas, diamantes, vasijas, ropa, comida y muchas cosas más, todas vendidas de paquete sin usar.

Sakura hablaba con un vendedor cuando una voz femenina la llamó.

—¡Frentona!

Aquel apodo hizo que se enojara, pero con disimulo y elegancia, regresó el insulto.

—¡Ino-cerda!— exclamó volteándose con la vena palpitándole en la frente. El embarazo la sensibilizaba grandemente. Cualquier cosilla cambiaba su estado de ánimo.

Yamanaka arqueó la ceja al notar la gigantesca barriga de su amiga, sin duda que aquel niño iba a ser grande y alto como su padre. Con una sonrisita burlona se acercó a la pelirrosa, colocándose el dedo índice en la barbilla y ladeando la cabeza, en forma pensativa.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que tendré que cambiarte el nombre, creo que te colocaré panzona.

Aquello alteró más la ira de la joven.

—¡Ja, ja, ja!— pronuncio sarcásticamente, antes de señalarla con el dedo índice amenazándola —ni lo pienses, no me llamarás así. Suficiente tengo con que Naruto me recuerde todos los días lo enorme que esta.

Sakura adoraba ser madre, ella misma había decidido darle un hijo a su esposo. Pero el ánimo desde unos meses para acá cambiaba repentinamente, sin poder contener los ataques de ira y alegría.

Ino soltó una carcajada, observó un poco más a su amiga y al final le sonrió —Me alegra verte, frentona.

—A mí también, cerda— respondió mirando a otro lado. La rabia que hacía unos segundos mostraba, se había convertido en un inesperado arranque de sentimentalismo. Trataba de no llorar, últimamente estaba muy sensible.

La rubia la abrazó cariñosamente, a sabiendas que eso pondría peor a la kunoichi. Pero al fin y al cabo, un gesto no le haría daño.

Haruno correspondió al abrazo, alargándolo por unos cuantos segundos más. Luego se separaron y conversaron un poco más. Ella le contó lo maravillosamente que crecía él bebe, la alimentación que llevaba al pie de la letra y muchas cosas más relacionadas con el pronto nacimiento del feto.

Transcurrieron diez minutos y Naruto nuevamente se había desaparecido, lo cual enojó rápidamente a la pelirrosa. Se colocó de puntillas para observar por los alrededores, buscándolo desesperadamente con la mirada, sin éxito.

—¿En dónde se ha metido ese baka?

—¿A quién buscas?

—A Naruto, ya van dos veces que se me pierde entre la multitud. Voy a matarlo cuando lo vea.

—Tranquila —aconsejó la rubia sonriendo—, de seguro que en cualquier momento aparece.

Justo al finalizar las últimas palabras, el jinchuriki apareció tras de ella, saboreándose los labios, seguramente por algún plato de ramen que comió. La mirada intimidante de Sakura hizo que tragara saliva con dificultad, sabía que estaba en problemas.

—¡Ah! Mira, aquí está– dijo Ino volteándose para verlo con más detalle.

En el instante que lo hizo Naruto quedó pálido y sin palabras, debido a la ropa tan atrevida que llevaba puesta la chica. Sus ojos involuntariamente recorrieron el pecho femenino hasta la cintura, por el enorme y provocativo escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

La medico lo notó y enfureció —¡Naruto!

En seguida el aludido desvió la vista a su esposa temiendo por su vida. De esta, sí que no se salvaría.

Yamanaka entendió el porqué de la represión y sonrió orgullosa, aquella blusa comenzaba a llamar la atención de muchos hombres, incluido el esposo de su mejor amiga. Lo cual, no era motivo de felicidad.

Sakura lo más rápido que pudo ubicó la palma de la mano en los ojos masculinos, evitando que observara más de aquella indecorosa provocación. Luego de hacerlo miró fijamente a Ino, con tal maldad, que la hizo retroceder unos pasos.

—Creo que mejor me voy— soltó la rubia nerviosa.

Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de distancia, la ojiverde retiró la mano de los ojos del kitsune y se dio media vuelta, mostrándole en clara señal lo molesta que estaba. Naruto se sintió el hombre más miserable del mundo por haber cedido ante la tentación.

—Sakura-chan, no te enojes.

—Baka— gruñó sin voltear a verlo.

—Te juro que te amo a ti, solo a ti.

—¡Mentira!

—Es la verdad, sabes que no hay otra mujer a la que yo desee.

Ella giró para reclamarle —Te vi, note como se te abrían los ojos viéndola. ¿Te gusta, verdad? ¿Te gusta Ino?

—¡Por favor Sakura-chan!— exclamó contenido la risa, aquella escena comenzaba a parecerle infantil —¡¿Cómo crees?! Yo jamás la he querido.

Haruno hizo un puchero, que la verdad, hacía reír a cualquiera. Ese tipo de comportamientos enamoraban más al Séptimo, porque a su manera, lo celaba.

—Ya no me quieres porque soy gorda— dijo con una expresión triste, parecía un niño que le acababan de quitar su juguete favorito.

El tiernamente la tomó de las manos, acercándolas a su pecho para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón —Crees que si no te quisiera, ¿mi corazón reaccionaria así?

Sakura podía jurar que el corazón del chico empujaba para salírsele del pecho, esos alocados latidos desecharon cualquier duda que existiese sobre el amor del joven hacia ella. Luego de unos segundos de duda y darse de rogar, rió como una chiquilla y acarició la mejilla.

—Te creo, tonto. Pero no vuelvas a mirar así a otra mujer, o te juro que te mato.

Uzumaki feliz por convencerla, asintió rápidamente antes de tomarla por la nuca y darle un pequeño beso.

Aquella como otras muchas veces, terminaban sonriendo y mirándose como un par de adolescentes enamorados. Sin duda, aquel era amor del verdadero.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose sacó de sus pensamientos a Sakura, haciéndola volver a la realidad, percatándose de que aún mantenía la foto de su pequeña niña en las manos. Supo que se trataba del Hokage, él normalmente llegaba a esa hora para dormir a los niños, pasar un rato agradable con ellos.

Pero como casi siempre, los encontraba completamente dormidos. A pasos lentos caminó a la cocina, buscando a su esposo que de seguro, comía la tan ansiada taza de ramen.

Llegó hasta la sala, miró a los alrededores y lo encontró sacando un plato de la cocina. Preparándose para servirse algo de comer.

—Naruto— pronunció llamando su atención.

El de inmediato alzó la cabeza, viendo el cuerpo de su esposa tapado con una manta de dormir amoldada a la figura, dejando en evidencia las seductoras curvas que poesía. Tragó grueso, lo que su cuerpo pedía ya no era la porción del alimento, sino otra cosa.

—Sakura-chan, ¿y los niños?— preguntó acercándose a ella para darle un pequeño beso.

—Están dormidos– respondió al separarse —no resistieron más el sueño.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua frustrado por no despedirse de los chiquillos antes de dormir, debía recompensarlos mañana.

Haruno dio unos pasos al frente para pegarse al cuerpo masculino y abrazarlo, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, inhalando el aroma embriagador que le fascinaba.

El Séptimo la rodeó con los brazos, apretándola más a su propio cuerpo y oliendo discretamente los cabellos rosados.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?— interrogó la ojiverde sin moverse.

—Bien, ya sabes… Papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo. Ser Hokage no es nada fácil.

—Entiendo. ¿Quieres que te prepare la cena?

—No. La verdad es que no tengo apetito. Iré a bañarme— respondió soltándola suavemente y caminando a la habitación.

Sakura luego de unos minutos lo siguió, descubriendo que ya se había metido al cubículo del baño pues la ropa estaba tirada en el suelo. Silenciosamente se asomó por la puerta, viendo la figura masculina en movimiento, seguramente enjabonándose o lavándose el cabello.

Aquella escena le produjo unas inmensas ganas de entrar y ducharse con él. Hacía tiempo que no hacían el amor debido a que un mes atrás parió a la pequeña Hakumi. Ya era suficiente de tanta abstinencia, merecía desahogarse con ese hombre que le generaba los más oscuros deseos, eso pensó ella entes de entrar y comenzar a deshacer el nudo de la bata.

Una vez caída la prenda en el frio suelo del baño, la chica avanzó hasta el cubículo, retirando la cortina que le privaba ver al Hokage completamente. Él se sorprendió de tenerla allí, enfrente y totalmente desnuda. Se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Te ayudo?— preguntó señalándole el jabón.

—S-sí— tartamudeó, la sensación de poseerla allí mismo comenzaba a martillarle la cabeza.

La medico con rapidez agarró el jabón, frotándoselo con las manos para crear espuma y proceder a empapar el cuerpo masculino. Por suerte, el baño era amplio y cómodo.

Cuando consiguió enjabonarse completamente las palmas, le pidió al rubio espacio y turno para mojarse con el chorro de la regadera. El agua estaba fría, ideal para relajar los músculos y aliviar las tensiones.

Uzumaki se grabó mentalmente la hermosa figura de su esposa, con los hilos de agua deslizándose por sus senos, pasando por el abdomen y siguiendo su curso hasta las blancas y bien formadas piernas. Creyó volverse loco con semejante preciosura.

Ella pareció notar la reacción provocada en él pues seductoramente se soltó el moño del cabello, dejándolo caer hasta la mitad de la espalda, enloqueciéndolo mucho más de lo debido. Pero Naruto pensó en el poco tiempo que llevaba de haber tenido a la niña, así que para evitar lastimarla subió la mirada al techo, aguantando no estamparla contra la pared y devorarla como una bestia salvaje.

—Voltéate— ordenó la pelirrosa. Él hizo caso sin chistar.

Haruno lentamente y con suavidad posó las manos en los hombros del joven, haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo para llenarle de jabón la parte superior de la espalda. Descendió tortuosamente al área inferior dedicándole unas suaves caricias, tocando con firmeza y esmero.

—Sakura-chan, tus manos son una maravilla— susurró el rubio con los ojos cerrados, deleitándose con el suave tacto de su esposa.

La forma en que Sakura continuaba con la labor, dejaba claramente definido el deseo que tenía por acariciar mucho pero mucho más allá. La morena piel de kitsune, junto con las enormes gotas de agua, amenazaban con hacerla perder el control.

El rubio aun de espaldas, alzó el brazo para frotarse los mojados y alborotados cabellos. Haruno pudo apreciar como sus músculos resaltaban, se endurecían y adquirían forma con ese simple movimiento.

Fue el fin de la cordura.

Con fuerza lo sujetó por los hombros, forzándolo a girar y darle la cara. El chico confundido obedeció, para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes rebosantes de deseo, que lo detallaban de pies a cabeza.

—Sakura-chan… ¿Qué…?

No pudo terminar la frase pues la chica con lentitud y manos enjabonadas, acarició el pecho masculino hasta el fuerte y marcado abdomen, volviéndolas a subir a los pocos segundos. Lo estaba provocando.

—Ya me había olvidado de lo hermoso que eres— murmuró antes de morderse el labio inferior. El chorro de agua los mojaba a ambos.

La tensión sexual comenzaba a adueñarse del lugar, las miradas de los jóvenes reflejaban una llama de deseo jamás vista.

El Séptimo avanzó unos pasos para abrazarla y besarle la frente, con tal de controlarse y no cometer una locura. Ella al sentir los cálidos labios masculinos tocándole la piel, creyó morirse de placer. Una sensación extraña la invadió.

Sakura ubicó una mano detrás de la cabeza del chico, para que cuanto intentara alejarse, lo siguiera manteniendo cerca, no lo dejaría escaparse. Su intuición fue cierta, él empezaba a retroceder y ella se vio en la necesidad de ejercer un poco de presión.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces?

—Te necesito— confesó usando la mano para atraerlo a su rostro.

—No creo que aun estés recuperada del parto.

—Eso lo decido yo— soltó antes de tomar en la boca el labio inferior del ojiazul, estirándolo con una lentitud y suavidad enloquecedora. El hombre olvidándose de todo, la acorraló contra la pared besándola con la mayor pasión posible.

Haruno liberó un quejido de dolor, por la brusquedad del impacto. Estaba entre el cuerpo mojado y caliente del rubio, y la fría pared del cubículo del baño. Eso solo la excitaba más. Con agilidad y rapidez se impulsó hacia arriba, utilizando las piernas para rodear la cadera masculina y provocar un pequeño roce íntimo.

Naruto la presionaba más contra el muro, devorándole los labios de manera hambrienta y desatando el animal que llevaba dentro. Un fugaz contacto entre su hombría y entrepierna de la mujer, les produjo una sensación exquisita, aumentando aún más el deseo de unirse en uno solo.

Con las manos sujetaba fuertemente los muslos de las piernas de la joven, alzándola un poco más y tener una mejor posición. Rápidamente bajó los labios al cuello femenino, llenándolo de besos y suaves mordidas. Sakura jadeó.

El agua de la regadera seguía mojándolos, empapándolos desde la cabeza a los pies. Hilos y más hilos de agua recorrían sus cuerpos, confundiéndose con las gotitas de calor producto de la ardiente situación.

Por suerte, Hakumi dormía profundamente. Porque de estar despierta, no hubiera podido ignorar los gemidos y jadeos provenientes de la habitación de sus padres.

 **FIN**


End file.
